


What's Going On?

by SirPanda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus always tell Aoba he loves him. <br/>Aoba has a difficult time finding sincerity in those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On?

Aoba shrugs the heavy backpack to a more comfortable position on his shoulders as he continues his leisurely stroll through the empty hallways of the campus.

He enjoys coming early when no one is around because it gives him time to collect his thoughts as well as cool off from any previous arguments or fights he’s had the day prior. Unfortunately, he does become caught up in a lot of those, especially when he’s around Noiz or Koujaku, since those two really…they are quite the trash talkers to one another. But even though that’s the case with those two, Aoba knows that they genuinely care about each other in such a way that they can convey only through hostility. (Plus Aoba constantly acts as the peace-maker between the two, which is why he’s getting into trouble for the fights when he’s just trying to break them up.) They’re also two of his closest friends so he can’t allow things to turn sour because of some childish scuffles.

He shakes his head while chuckling; just thinking about those idiots cheered him up because of their stupidity. Then he sighs before returning his mind to reality, where he finds himself aimlessly walking about the place, nowhere specific to head to. He’s tried the computer lab and his homeroom but none of them are open yet, much to his displeasure.

That’s the problem in coming so early; the places he wants to be at are closed off while the one place he _doesn’t_ want to go _isn’t._ It’s not a bad place to be, it’s actually quite peaceful, very much so in fact. But…there are two, certain look-a-likes, namely the one dubbed ‘Virus’ that he is on good terms with, not right now at least.

For the past few years, he has known Virus and his look-a-like, Trip; in fact they are a tight-knit trio, however as of late he has taken to avoiding the two (Virus) because…it seems an abnormal affection has sprouted up from his glasses wearing companion. He will run up to him without warning and begin to ask him how his day has been, if he is up for hanging out or being alone together-things that he’d not ask/say before, really. At first, of course, Aoba didn’t think much of it and went along with such invitations since they were basically a free ticket to food and entertainment. All that took on a sharp turn, though, when one day Virus declared that he ‘ _loves Aoba more than anyone else, even Trip’_ to which Trip took great offense to and ceased talking to his buddy for a little over a week.

Needless to say, the two made up immediately after Virus proposed an unseemly idea to acquire the unsuspecting Mizuki for his friend.

…Which, somehow ended up working perfectly so that now, Mizuki is with Trip in a mutual relationship, to Aoba’s horror? It doesn’t seem right, pulling strings to gain the affections of someone, but it isn’t as if Trip is holding a knife to Mizuki’s throat, since it _is_ mutual and everything. As long as the two like each other, it’s all that matters, really.

It unsettles him; however, as he continues his trek towards the library which is inconveniently placed on the other side of the school, that Virus is able to make accurate predictions about these types of things. He _knows_ how people will react, what they’ll do, why they’ll do it…his manipulation skills are beyond  amateur, so much so it frightens Aoba, but, well, he doesn’t _not_ want to stay his friend for something like that, because he knows that _that_ Virus is different from the Virus _he_ knows. Because the Virus _he_ knows tells him ‘ _I love you’_ every five minutes.

Every.

Five.

Minutes.

Not only that, but he constantly coddles him, trying to get as much skinship as he can whenever he’s with him…

On top of it it’s confusing.

There is one that teases him constantly to the point of a permanently red face, while the other…actually, he’s not sure that he’s faced the ‘other’ one at all yet. Hm…

It gets Aoba to think that, perhaps this is some game Virus is playing to see how long he’ll hold out on his ‘affections’, which is the result he dreads to receive. Therefore, Aoba tries his best to avoid him. At all costs. He doesn’t want to get swept away by a potential game he’s trying at with him.  And, honestly, that hurts him. He’s known those two since he moved here, in fact they helped him get more friends; they even showed him around the town! How can he possibly up and do that to them?

Oh yeah.

_Because he doesn’t enjoy that shit._

He doesn’t like that the possibility of Virus using him for kicks and giggles is high enough to doubt his friendship with him, so until he’s sure that A) he’s merely messing with him or B) he really does have a ‘thing’ for him-he’s going to avoid him.

However, today is a day he fears he cannot do so.

The only place he can seek refuge this early in the morning is the library, which is where those two blonds spend the majority of their time (unless Mizuki is here, then Trip will undoubtedly ditch Virus.)

The blunette dreads the thought of seeing them…er, Virus, he’s still pretty cool with Trip, now that he thinks about it. Just that, well, when there’s a Trip there’s bound to be a Virus nearby. Oh…is he a bad person?

No.

He finds Virus’ way unsettling, so cutting something like that out of his life (for the time being, until he fully comprehends the situation) is doing him no wrong.

BUT CONFRONTATION DURING SUCH A TIME OF A RESOLUTE DECISION IS VERY UNECESSARY AND MAKES HIM WANT TO VOMIT AT THE THOUGHT OF BEING FORCED TO HAVE TO SIT IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM.

He bellows out a sigh as he steps in front of the door labeled ‘library’, annoyed beyond belief.

He doesn’t want to enter but it’s the single available place for him to reside without a teacher scolding him for loitering the hallways.

_‘It’s fine, I’m early! They’re most likely not here yet…so…_ ’ Ever so gently he pushes the door open, about an inch. He peers through the small crack and can see the tables, empty tables, alongside the bookshelves. All right, no blond twins to be spotted yet. He pushes it open a few more inches, still no one there…just a little more and…

He successfully manages to open the door to its hinges-no twins present at all! He feels a sense of accomplishment as he takes his first step inside, that is…

“Yo, Aoba, thanks for opening the door for us,” an all too familiar, baritone voice chimes behind him. A few seconds later Trip slides past him, heading onto the empty table at the far end of the library.

“Ah, Aoba-san! I’m glad I could catch you here!” And, of course, Virus waltz stops right in front of him, a huge smile plastered on his face. “What brings you to the library at such an early time?”

Said person shifts uncomfortably from side to side, “You know, I come early all the time, today I came a little too early and the other places I hang out in are closed and all that.”

“I see…Would you like to sit at a table with just the two of us? Mizuki will be here soon as well; Trip will be occupied,” the megane proposes, his turquoise eyes briefly flickering to the latter but just as quickly are back onto Aoba.

“Well, you see I kind of wanted to be alone? Uhm, but uh…I guess sitting with you won’t be so bad?” He forces a small smile.

“Thank you, Aoba! I really do love you, you know that?” The blond murmurs, whilst he stares into his eyes, a heavily affectionate ‘expression’ glazing over them.

“You know, you don’t have to say that to me,” he says as he walks past Virus, towards the nearest empty table.

Virus takes the seat directly besides his.

Great.

“Hm? But I want to, because it’s true! And I don’t think you believe me, so I’ll keep saying it until you do, Aoba.”

“Ah, and that too! You’re supposed to put ‘san’ at the end of my name; it’s weird when you don’t,” he grumbles, scooting himself a bit ways off from him. He simply scoots closer to him.

“Now that’s a lie because Trip said your name without the ‘san’ right now. Aha, Aoba you can’t fool me like that,” Virus chuckles, leaning his side into the bluenette’s, aggravating his nerves but not to the point of anger. Not yet.

“Yeah. You caught me. Big whoop. Look, I have to uhm, read this all right? Stay quiet for the rest of the time, okay?” He pulls out a random book from the nearest shelf he can reach without getting up. He manages a quick glimpse, it’s something about water.

“Aoba…” Virus sighs, almost solemnly, and it tempts him to glance over, but NOPE! He isn’t going to give in that easily. He opens the book to find that he has picked out the most uninteresting, dull piece of literature he’s ever had the misfortune of reading.

He can’t give in though, or else his pride will be completely shattered, or at least his self-determination.

“Ao~ba~”

Nope. Nope. Nope.

That idiot isn’t about to get what he wants.

“Aoba~”

N _o. No. No._

“Mm…Aoba, you know, I really love you, you know that?”

NO.

“Love, love, love, I love you, so much that it hurts my heart right here,” he says, and from the corner of his eye he can see him pointing to a spot on his chest.

NOPE. HE’S NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING OR GIVE HIM A REACTION.

“Ah, Aoba I think you’re perfect. I wish that you’d feel the same about me, so this is all I can do for now until you start to think about me~”

OH. GOD.

“I love Aoba. I love Aoba. I love you, I don’t know what to do~”

OKAY. THAT’S IT.

“WILL YOU SHUT IT?!” Aoba shouts, slamming the book onto the desk and turning to face Virus angrily. “GOD. ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANNYOYING THAT IS?? I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE. ME. ALONE. OKAY? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

An expression of surprise washes over Virus’ face, something he’s never seen before, but it soon turns to one of amusement. He cocks his head to the side for a moment, eyes

“Oh? You want me to leave you alone..hm…okay, if Aoba wants me too, I’ll listen, just this once, though,” Virus smiles and just like that, leaves.

The anger he once felt is gone in seconds, instead he is dumfounded because, really? That’s all it took? Just some _yelling?_ Like a child?

Man.

Why didn’t he do something like this sooner if the solution were this simple?

* * *

“Aoba, hey! How’s it going?” Koujaku, another long time friend of his, asks upon noticing an unusually cheerful  atmosphere about him.

“Mm, my Virus problem has been solved ~” He sings out the last word.

“Oh, that’s great! It’s about time you kick that guy out of your life. He’s pretty creepy,” his friend agrees with a nod. He takes the seat at his desk next to him.

Before Aoba knew it, a week had passed since that time with Virus.

At first, right after yelling at him, Aoba couldn’t help the twinge of guilt for doing something so rash, but then he remembered that he has dealt with this for, hm, maybe a few months now? He just didn’t think much about it until a few weeks ago. When he realized how likely it was that he was being used as cheap entertainment for the likes of him.

Of course that didn’t stop his guilty conscience from bursting forth.

‘There were better ways to handle it.’

‘He’s your friend, why did you say something like that?’

‘He’s probably not joking about it, is that why you’re so keen on keeping distance?’

All these flooded his mind; the one to leave a lasting impression was the last one.

“Yeah…” Aoba responds after a time.

“Hm, so anyways, Aoba, I wanted to tell you about…” He can clearly hear his friend’s voice, and is even staring at him as he speaks, but his mind isn’t there; Its become preoccupied once more by Virus.

_‘Is is because I don’t want to accept how he feels? It’s a little weird, but I don’t care at all if the person is a guy or girl. Maybe if Virus weren’t such a ‘snake’ I’d believe his words more. Even then, he’s been my friend for so long! Him and Trip together! I should be able to tell when he’s lying or something, but what if I don’t even know the real Virus? He’s hard to read and has the perfect personas to use and all that .What if all this time he’s been this way because he thinks it’s fun to see me react the way I do? Has it always been that way? Gah, I don’t know!’_ He shakes his head.

They have known each other for years yet…Aoba is still unsure who exactly Virus _is._

At one turn he is a manipulative, cold-hearted bastard that loves to toy with others for amusement.

On another he is the one he _thinks_ he knows, the one that isn’t afraid to say what is on his mind, the one who loves to tease him and tell him stupid the things. The one who jokes around with him whenever he’s having a bad day. The one who can so easily read the atmosphere of the room and try to remedy it. The one who lets him know when he’s about to be caught.

The one who has always had his back, ever since they were young.

_That_ is the Virus he has come to know and it saddens him to doubt that the Virus now is any different from the one last year because Aoba likes him. He loves being his friend. He loves it. But, again, because of his sudden shift in the way he talks and treats him-it’s making him rethink everything now.

_‘Then…maybe what he’s saying isn’t…?’_

“Oi, Aoba, you listening?”

The bluenette jerks his head back and fixates his eyes on his navy-haired friend who is giving him an expression of concern.

“Hm? Ah, no sorry, my head is a little jumbled up right now,” he apologizes half-heartedly.

“What’s got your head that way?”

“School, stress, tests-you know the usual?” He lies and forces a chuckle.

Koujaku doesn’t buy it, “I’m not that big of an idiot, Aoba, what’s on your mind? Something happen at home? Is Tae-san all right? Or is it-Aoba. This isn’t about _him_ is it?”

“Wha-? ‘Course not! Who do you think I-” The stern glare his friend gives him shuts him up. “Yeah, it is, all right?”

“Aoba! Stop thinking about him! He’s no good and you’d be better off not wasting your brain on him.”

“But I can’t do that. Look, I’ve known him for years now. I can’t just forget about him like that. He was really good to me and everything but, you know, I’m having second thoughts about him. I keep thinking that he’s not the person I grew up to know, which is pretty true considering what he does to make a little extra money,” he sighs wearily. That’s right. Virus has a small ‘side business’ that involves dirty work; he’s a part time drug dealer who has never been caught because someone with grades as high as his ‘ _would never do such a thing_.’

“…”

“And, right now, I can’t help but think things like ‘maybe he’s telling the truth and I’m overreacting’ or ‘why can’t I just figure him out’? Things like that…Koujaku, what should I do?” He asks finally, gazing into cerulean irises.

“Aoba…” Koujaku furrows his eyebrows in disapproval, lets out a long sigh, and responds, “You’re an idiot for pining after such a person. Why do you want his affection? Isn’t a cute girl something more of your type?”

Whoa.

What?!

“Since when did I say I wanted his _affections??”_

“Hm? Well he’s always on your mind, you hate the thought of being separated from him and the way you’re wording everything sounds like you want him by your side. That and he’s on your mind. If you honestly wanted to keep him out of your life, you’d try your best to not care but you do, way too much in fact. That last one is most likely because you’re a passionate person, though…” He murmurs, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

“Koujaku! I never said that I liked him or anything! What makes you think that I do?” Aoba demands, now violently shaking his friend back and forth, garnering a few stares from people seated across the table from them.

He completely forgot their location. He releases the grip on his friend’s arm and slaps his palms flat on his thighs.

“Weren’t you listening to me? I told you why. Now, since you’re in denial about it, we still have to test if you really do like him or you don’t. Ah, perfect, okay, Aoba, don’t look behind you until I say, all right?”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Trust me. Anyways, what is it about Virus that you hate?”

“Uhm, okay…I guess I don’t like how he manipulates people.”

“All right. Would it piss you off if you were to see something like that right now?”

“I don’t think so. He’s probably off doing his stupid drug dealing thing anyways. Yeah, I shouldn’t waste my thoughts on him like you said.”

“Okay, good, now, I think you should look behind you,” he points past him, to a table far off at the end of the room. Aoba follows his finger and sees something that pisses him off in ways he wishes didn’t.

Virus, yes, Virus is sitting on a table at the far end of the room.  Not alone, Trip isn’t there, but a lot, _a lot_ of females are hoarding around him, snuggling next to him, flirting with him. He can see them laugh and he can see him enjoying himself just fine and dandy, with a very happy expression. Oh isn’t _that some shit._

If he loves him _so_ much then why the hell is out there flirting it up?

What happened to the _‘I love you Aoba, you’re so perfect’_ gimmick. Why he is he messing with those girls’ emotions when he clearly loves him more than them?

You know what, _no._

He can mess with Aoba’s emotions all he wants but if he’s going to do that to a bunch of innocent, teenage girls who are being set up for disaster-he will not allow it.

“Koujaku, I’ll be right back, or maybe not, I don’t know,” the bluenette huffs as he rises steadily up off the chair.

“I’ll be here when you’re done making a fool of yourself,” he calls out, his voice lost within the seas of ‘murmurs’ as Aoba continues striding towards where the blond megane sits. “Virus!” Said person glances his way and smiles.

“Hello there, Aoba-san.”

…

Well, that definitely stops him in his tracks, because he actually…

“Is there anything you need, Aoba-san? I’m a bit busy here, and I don’t think all these young ladies here would appreciate you eating up their time,” he murmurs, tilting his head up, another smile.

“Like hell I’m leaving!” He shouts and grabs him by the collar, yanking him up out of his seat. “How can you play these girls like it’s nothing?! First you told me, for all those months that you loved me and now, for once, you _listened_ to me only to pull this shit?? You’re horrible! But for God’s sake, _don’t play these girls!_ You can toy with me all you want just don’t hurt anyone else!” Aoba finishes, his face flush with anger, his breaths haggard; Virus stares at him with a grin.

“Aoba, what are you saying?”

“That I-wait, shit!” He lets him go and backs away slowly. Oh God, he’s just made a scene. Everyone is staring at him. Oh God…there’s but one thing to do in this type of situation.

“Uh, just uh, forget what I said!” And with feet as fast as a rabbits, he bolts out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 

“Noiz, what would you do in this type of situation?” Aoba asks with the voice of someone who has given up on trying in life.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not an idiot,” Noiz responds gruffly, typing codes furiously onto his laptop for a game or something.

Aoba has taken refuge inside his usual safe-house, the computer lab, with yet another good friend of his: Noiz. A computer techy, the two have little to nothing in common, but Aoba enjoys his company because he does care, very much, about him. That and he’s a great tutor for homework, though he can do without his constant smart-ass remarks.

“Come on! I really need your help here. I made a fool of myself and said some things out of anger, but, if anything, they’re just embarrassing…” the bluenette mutters. He buries his face in his sweater, which he has bundled up to use as a makeshift pillow.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say in your situation. All I can say for sure is that you’re a real dumbass. You obviously like the guy, so why are you denying it? Hurry up, accept it, and get over it, idiot.”

“…”

“On top of it all, even if you didn’t want to, you already said too much to go back on your words, that and you stupidly acted on your feelings. So now, you _have_ to deal with these consequences,” he sighs. Not once does he look Aoba’s way.

“I understand…but I need to prepare myself for this, because-oh God, what if he followed me, too? I’m not ready to talk to him I-”

Noiz suddenly slams his hands on the desk, noisily climbing out of his seat.

“You know what,” he huffs and closes his eyes, “It’s your problem. Don’t get me involved. You deal with it.” Moments later, he hears the door to the lab open and then click shut.

He’s left alone.

Well then, that was a bit unnecessary, though maybe if Aoba was in Noiz’s shoes he’d share the annoyance, but he doesn’t, unfortunately.

“I’m so confused…” he grumbles to himself.

Why did he flip out like that? Was it _really_ because he didn’t want Virus to hurt anyone else? Yeah, that was part of it, but he could have confronted him just as easily to tell him that, not make a big stink from it. Ugh…he screwed up again and now he has to deal with all of it.

“Plus it’s only a matter of time before I’m found out here…”He realizes and sinks further into his chair.

There’s a soft knock on the door just then, he flings himself behind the nearest table.

“I heard someone in here. Oh, look, Aoba’s jacket is here, so this is where you’ve been, huh?” Distinct and articulate, there is no doubt that that is Virus speaking. “Aoba, you know, I wasn’t expecting you to react the way you did right now. I thought, perhaps you’d be a little hurt, maybe enough to cry, but no, you pleasantly surprised me by approaching me directly. It made me oh. So. Happy.”

The bluenette’s face flushes from straight regret and embarrassment.

“You know, you also gave me a nice surprise when you yelled at me last week, too. I never thought you’d do that, either, instead I thought you’d give into me like I hope, ah, but you’re making things so interesting! This is why I love you, Aoba, you’re so unpredictable at times; I love it~”

The entire he has been talking, he has stayed put under the table to try and keep hidden from him even though he knows he’s here, but now…maybe he should get out and speak about this properly.

He crawls out from under the desk and rounds the corner of the table to see Virus standing there, dead center of the room, hands behind his back and yet another smile upon seeing him.

He keeps his distance as he begins to talk.

“You know…I don’t understand you anymore. I don’t understand why you ‘love me’ why you tease me, and why you think that I believe the things you say. I don’t, because I feel that…ah…you’ve changed over the years and I don’t know who the real Virus is anymore. I think that, maybe, you are doing all this for entertainment, for a quick laugh instead of being ‘real.’ And what I did earlier was a form of that, you can say,” he explains.  “…I’m frustrated that I don’t know who you are anymore, it bothers me…”

“Haha, that’s expected as much. But, Aoba, I’m myself when I’m with you, you know that right? The things that I’ve begun doing were added on, and you focused only on those ‘add-ons’ so you never did see that I was- _am_ the same person you grew up with. The part about me loving you-that’s true-and while I do enjoy teasing you, I do it to show my affection sometimes because it’s fun to see the way you react. I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me, but I have a feeling, seeing what you pulled, that you’re starting to see me more than just a childhood friend,” Virus chuckles. He tilts his head at an angle, eyeing the bluenette affectionately.

“I am _not!”_

“Are too.”

“No!”

“Yes~”

“Virus, you will always be my friend, okay?!”

“Ehehe, mhm, okay, we’ll see about that Aoba, but I’m sure you’ll cave in eventually.”

“Like hell I will!”

“Aha, why are you so _red,_ hm?”

“B-because you keep saying that stupid shit!”

“I’m not saying anything to cause that, maybe you’re sick?”

“AGH!”

“You should keep your voice down, Aoba; there are people that will hear us in here.”

“Well I can’t if you keep on messing with me like this!”

“But it’s so fun to see you get so worked up over nothing, haha!”

“Ah, whatever…”

“So do you give into me yet?”

“WHA-? Didn’t I just say-”

“I know what you just said, that’s why I’m asking now.”

“You know what? Fine, _fine._ If it’ll get you to leave me alone then-”

“Aoba, I love you so much!”

“Oi! Don’t just start kissing me wherever you want! Agh! No! I thought we were supposed to cover dates first!”

“Mm, we already know each other enough so now we can get straight to the fun stuff~”

“Ack!”

And it is then that Aoba wonders, what did he just get himself into and if he will ever be able to get himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here is my second fic after my year hiatus, a Virus/Aoba one! Yes! i hope you enjoyed it, although it may be a bit confusing i think? not sure, i apologize if it is. erm, i have many ideas for these two, LOTS, but i still have many other fics to write up on. (the next few will be knb i believe) so, yeah, thank you for reading!  
> OH MY GOD IT IS SO LONG  
> SO FUCKING LONG (for me)  
> ehh yeah the ending is a bit, meh, i think the first half is better than the second  
> uhm  
> idk maybe i'll write another chapter? it's kinda heading there, isn't it?  
> ahh...but yeah...i think theres not much fluff because i wanted to keep them into character as best as i can so...yeah sorry if this sucksa ;_;


End file.
